Summer Snow
by Jest'lyn Tal
Summary: PreSeries : Some things come unexpectedly as a young Mr. Bennet is about to find out. A SandraBennet story.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers Apply : I own nothing.

* * *

Like Summer Snow

* * *

If he had had anything in his stomach, he was certain he would have thrown it up. Maybe not right at the scene? But definitely in the alleyway outside the building. If not in the alley? It would have been in the car during the long ride back home while he listened to the sound of Claude's dark brooding. And if not there? Then without a doubt once he'd walked into his moderate sized apartment, closed the door behind him and allowed himself to fully process exactly what he'd seen at that house tonight he would have absolutely thrown up. 

Luckily, he had nothing in his stomach.

He shut the door, at least going through the motions of blocking out what had been a truly horrific day, and walked towards the bathroom.

He needed to wash his hands.

The sudden sharp banging of fists on his front door made him jerk to the side, gun drawn in a smooth motion and aim taken in less time than it took to tell.

Thud! Thud!

He didn't move.

"Come on!" an all too familiar voice bawled on the other side, "Hey, I know you are in there, Bennet. I saw you walk in just a second ago. Sissy and I got the barbeque going in the backyard! Hustle up!"

Ted.

Ted, his wife Sissy, and their two year old squalling baby. Next door neighbors and, he supposed, friends.

Sort of.

He holstered the pistol and settled his suit jacket back over it, carefully. Then he walked to the door, peered quickly around the window to verify that it really was Ted.

Yes. It really was Ted. In Bermuda shorts.

If he'd had food in his stomach, he would have thrown up…

But instead he smiled while he opened the door, "Ted. Hey there, buddy." His foot on the other side of the door prevented Ted from walking in.

Ted didn't seem to notice. He grinned, "Bennet, come on. You are just in time. The steaks are on the grill, the ladies are by the pool…"

"Aw, Ted. You know on any other day I'd love to join you. But I just got home and it's been a mess of a day at the factory…"

"What, someone cut the 12 by 9's into 12 by 2's?"

"11 by 8 ½…"

Ted laughed and moved to clap Bennet's shoulder. "See? Come on, man. It's a paper factory. How hard can it be?" he gestured with his free hand. "I won't hear no for an answer. It's about time you got out and met some folks. Sissy invited lots of her friends. Lots of her /single/ friends. Ehhh?"

Bennet smiled sickly in return.

"Well. When you put it that way. Just let me get changed."

Ted grinned. "Good man!"

The door shut and the smile slipped from Bennet's face like an ill fitting shroud.

Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Snow

I'll go ahead and clear a couple things up. First off? This is /utter/ fluff. It is my 'this is how it might have been' for how our Mr. Bennet and Sandra may have met. As such? The 'Ted' mentioned is just a gentleman who happens to be named Ted and it takes place at least 18 years before the series. Sheer fun imaging how the two might have initially seen each other. Nothing more.  
Standard Disclaimers Apply!

* * *

The sound of music was audible from the moment he exited his front door and made the turn to Ted's house. Clearly, fun was being had. 

Bennet plastered on his best fake smile and squared his shoulders to be a part of it.

That was often the worst part of being an operative in a secretive organization. Granted, the morally 'gray' things he was called upon to do nearly every day took its toll. But it was the facing the rest of the world with a sparkling smile and open demeanor after those morally gray decisions that really drained his energy.

Sheltered in the back of Ted's house there were bunches of people. Clustered like packrats around the beer, the grill, the pool. His mind instantly tallied them. About twenty in all. Two easy escape routes. Over the hedges at a pinch.

Ted had apparently been serious in his solicitation for Bennet wasn't in the fence more than five minutes before he'd been spotted. Ted walked over, calling his name and throwing a beer.

Bennet caught it effortlessly.

"Alright there, Benny. Looking sharp." Ted noted and chuckled. "Come on. Sissy has someone she wants you to meet."

"Now, Ted." Bennet smiled, "Let me at least get into the flow of the party here before you and your lovely wife start throwing women at me."

Ted frowned slightly then shrugged, "Sure. I can understand that. Get half that beer down and put your best foot forward, eh? Can I get you anything to eat from the grill?"

Bennet's stomach churned, "No, thanks. I caught something on my way home from work."

"Fair enough," Ted nodded. He took a second look at Bennet's face though and once more Bennet had to find it in him to smile reassuringly.

He was too tired for this.

Perhaps because Ted wasn't a total idiot, he backed off to benign subjects. Those subjects being his new baby and football. Perhaps because these things were so benign, Bennet felt himself relaxing. No fate of the world. No life and death. Just drooling kids and football. It took a few minutes but he actually started getting into the conversation, offering honest opinions of the latest disaster from the home team.

"Bennet!" Sissy's howl could split concrete and it announced her arrival like a gun shot. Bennet laughed a breath and moved to hug incoming woman regardless. She kept talking, "Ted! Sweetie, there's a bit of an emergency with the hot dogs. Bennie, I'm so sorry, but I got to steal him." Quick as an eel the woman was shifting to drag her husband away. "Be a dear and keep Sandra company!"

Oh.

Bennet's smile froze again as he was left facing a young woman. Bleach blonde hair was set in large waves - almost a match for Sissy's, and her V neckline showed a certain pride in the cleavage revealed.

"That'd be me," she drawled, expression like a lazy bemused cat.

Cats being predators, of course.

"Obviously."

He was going to kill Sissy and Ted.


End file.
